Serena Beaumier
Serena Beaumier is an immigrant from Marseille, France. She is the daughter of Edward and Elizabeth Beaumier. She is the younger sister of Michael Beaumier and the sister-in-law of Jane Mitchell with whom she is also best friends. She is the aunt of her twin nephews Adam and Christoper Beaumier. She is the wife of Justin Core and the mother of Heaven and Daniel Beaumier. She misses her parents dearly and was devastated when she and her brother had to leave them. But, despite missing home, she is loving America and is making the most of every second. She is sweet, but she also has an attitude. She sees life as a big adventure. Everyone she loves means the world to her. The three most important days of her life were when she married Justin, the love of her life, and when each of her two children were born. Serena loves her brother very much and would do anything for him. But, the one thing she will not do for him is sacrifice a chance at happiness. At first, he did not approve of her relationship with Justin due to the fact that he didn't want to see his little sister get her heart broken. But, he got over this after Serena was real quick to point out the fact that he was thinking of running away and leaving her in someone else's care. Michael apologized for getting in the way of his sister's happiness and agreed that Serena was growing up and was allowed to make her own choices. Sometimes Serena can tend to go overboard when she thinks that she is helping someone she loves. When Heaven was 16 and Serena found out that she had feelings for a girl (Arabella), she was very concerned because Heaven already dealt with bullying and abuse due to her scar and she felt as if her daughter being gay would only make matters worse. So, she asked Heaven not to act on her feelings for Arabella for her own safety. She was very upset and hurt when she found out that Heaven and Arabella were secretly dating behind her back. She was appalled at her daughter's disobedience. But, Heaven, having had enough of her mother's foolishness, shouts angrily that Arabella means everything to her and that she needed to accept her for who she is and stop trying to turn Heaven into her. Justin confronted his wife and told her that Heaven was right. Justin said that Serena needed to accept that Heaven is not her and that she has dreams of her own. He also reminded her of how Michael had forbidden their relationship 12 years before hand and how Serena decided not to let her brother dictate how she spent her life. Serena is deeply effected by this. She apologized to her daughter and gave her blessing to her relationship with Arabella. Sometimes, she tends to worry too much about Heaven and not enough about Daniel. He doesn't let anyone know that this bothers him until her tells his father in private age 12. He finally breaks down and confronts his mother the next day. She realizes that she needs to do better at caring for her son before she loses him. From then on, she pays a lot more attention to him.